


Electric Beat

by Karla_Writes



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Stripper!Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:31:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It took all of Makoto’s will power not to stand up next to the stage where his female co-workers had flocked, waving money at the red-head. His heartbeat hammered in his ears as the man drew closer to the front of the stage, his choreographed dance perfectly executed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this just had to be written. After watching the first episode of the new season (omggg go watch it if you haven't yet!) I went on tumblr in order to join in the fangirling, and I saw a lot of comments on Rin's police outfit in the ending song. I couldn't agree more with the idea of stripper!Rin~
> 
> Here's my small, very small, contribution to this AU. It is all AU!
> 
> *Unbeta'd, possible OOC, for now it is only a one-shot.

Makoto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, the clinking of ice catching his attention. He smiled warily at the scantly dressed waiter placing their drinks around the table. One of his co-workers, bright-eyed and red-cheeked, thanked the man with a few flirtatious words. The waiter winked at the woman, causing the rest of his female companions to giggle and cheer. 

“I’m never betting with you three again.” His other _male_ co-worker grumbled, quickly downing his drink. The women booed him, all three far too invested in the show going on in front of them to give a proper reply. 

Makoto tried to keep his eyes away from the flashing stage, his face burning a hot red. He vaguely heard his other male co-worker give his own words of complaint, words that were also ignored by the three women. He fixed his eyes on his drink, non-alcoholic, and tried to recall how he had gotten into this mess. 

Makoto worked as an editorial assistant at a large publishing company in the heart of Tokyo. He was still relatively new to the editing department, having only just reached six-months of full-time employment, but he had learned quickly. It was not the job he had imagined having as a teenager in high school, but he was immensely happy and proud of what he did. He had always liked to read and with the job he had now he was never without a fresh manuscript in his hands. Yes, he absolutely loved his job…his co-workers, however, were another story. 

He did like them, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes he ended up in places he had rather not known about when he got involved with them. Like tonight. His roommate often times told him to stop letting them string him along to their ridiculous escapades. 

_“Grow a back-bone, Makoto. If you don’t want to do something then say no, and to hell with them. One day you’ll run into something you won’t like.”_ Makoto could practically hear his friend’s gruff words. 

“This is better than a host club!” The brunette beside him cheered, throwing a few bills to the dancing, nearly naked, man on the stage. There was more grumbling from his two male companions which was easily drowned out by the loud, electric music. Makoto chose not to remind both of them that it had been their idea to rise the stakes of the bet they had made over a football game. A bet that Makoto had not even been aware he was part of. Makoto shook his head, he indeed needed to grow a back-bone.

Regardless, he was here now, face almost melting off. 

Makoto finally raised his eyes a little when euphoric screams filled the club. He looked around at the string of woman that had gotten up from their seats and had crowded the left and right sides of the stage. He shared a confused look with his co-workers. There was some sort of announcement from a dark-haired man standing in the middle of the stage, but the women’s loud cheering muffled most of it. He did pick up a few words, among them was something about a police officer. Makoto weakly hoped they were being evacuated for some emergency or other, but based on the women’s behavior that was not at all likely. 

The music changed then. A rhythmic bass thumping almost at the same pace as his heart. The lights dimmed, only the glow of a spotlight illuminating a newly appeared man with his back to the crowd. He was dressed in a dark-blue uniform with a cap on his head. His hips began to move to the beat of the music and Makoto’s throat went dry. The women screamed in delight when he finally turned, throwing his police cap off to one side with a flourish flick of his arm. The man had a smirk hanging off his lips, widening as he began to rip his shirt apart, hips swiveling in perfect harmony with the sultry music. 

Makoto could not have looked away even if he had tried. The man was all rippling muscle and creamy skin. When the man’s pants met the same fate as his discarded shirt, Makoto felt himself grow hard. It was inevitable, really. The main reason why he had dreaded coming here with his co-workers was because of the hard fact that Makoto fancied men. He hadn’t exactly wanted his co-workers to know this little detail about him in such an…obvious way. 

His gaze quickly found the handsome redhead, now only clad in a small, tight pair of black shorts, grinding against floor in a cross between a push-up and a sex move. The women howled, throwing bill after bill at the talented stripper. The yells only intensified when the man made his way closer to the edge of the left side of the stage, grinding against the eager hands of the women there. 

Makoto’s hand twitched. 

It took all of Makoto’s will power not to stand up next to the stage where his female co-workers had flocked, waving money at the red-head. His heartbeat hammered in his ears as the man drew closer to the front of the stage, his choreographed dance perfectly executed. Makoto shifted in his seat again, heavy gaze taking in the man’s unusual red eyes and pointy-looking teeth behind a wicked grin. The man was closer now, yet Makoto couldn’t quite see his face in the dimly lit club. 

Makoto bit back a groan of disappointment when the man turned away, only to suppress one of pleasure when he caught sight of the red-head’s shapely backside; round, firm, and barely concealed by the shorts he was wearing. The women went absolutely wild. 

Soon the man’s shorts were stuffed with money, and the enticing song and dance were over. Makoto, however, kept staring. He stared at the man as he spoke words of gratitude to the crowd of cheering women, he stared as he gave a short bow, and he stared as the man straightened his back and caught his intense gaze. Makoto could feel his ears burning, yet he could not look away as the red-head eyed him from the stage. From above the stage the lights changed again, a brighter light falling on the red-head, making his face all the more visible.

Makoto’s breath hitched and he nearly fell out of his seat when the red-head winked at him, the corner of his lips quirking up into an impish smile. The red-head left after that, leaving behind the women’s catcalls and Makoto’s shocked expression. 

Shocked, because Makoto, still reeling from this unexpected encounter, knew perfectly well who the red-headed stripper was. He actually saw the man everyday. 

The man was one Rin Matsuoka. 

Rin Matsuoka was his roommate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wanted to pat himself on the back and kick himself simultaneously. He had, in ways he was ashamed to admit, avoided his roommate for over a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but here is the sequel, as promised. I re-wrote this thing like five times, so I apologize if it isn't what you all expected. I wanted these two to do the smut, but, well, that didn't happen. 
> 
> Cross-posted to my tumblr: orcaliciousity
> 
> *Unbeta'd and possible OOC

Makoto wanted to pat himself on the back and kick himself simultaneously. He had, in ways he was ashamed to admit, avoided his roommate for over a week.

A particularly long week of late night stays at work, drawn out lunches, and unanswered phone-calls. He had relished in the increasing number of deadlines his work provided, though he did receive tired glares from his co-workers, and volunteered for any new project that floated through the office. Of course, it was also thanks to Rin's irregular work hours that he found it surprisingly easy to evade the redhead.

He knew, of course, that he could not avoid the inevitable. He also knew, however, that he was not yet prepared to face Rin Matsuoka after what he had seen that night inside the nosy strip club. The mere memory of it still caused his face to redden and his pulse to quicken in desire, among other things.

He couldn't very well let Rin know that he now harbored an intense sexual attraction toward him. An intense sexual attraction that he had sworn to himself he wouldn't develop. After all, Makoto did not make it a habit of his to fall for straight men, but then that wretched night occurred and his platonic feelings for Rin had been shot to hell.

Makoto sighed, fiddling with the collar of his spotless, white button-down. The weather was pleasantly mild, perhaps a little humid, but not uncomfortable. The sun, staining the bare sky with soft hues of orange, red, and purple, was only a few minutes away from completely disappearing over the skyline of the city. He carefully weaved through the mass of people roaming the streets, checking the time on his phone every so often.

Makoto had been diligent at work today, completing all of his tasks before it was his time to clock out. He was a man determined. Sure, he was nervous as hell, but hiding from his roommate was also putting him under unnecessary - and unwanted - stress. Pushing down the twinge of nervousness that infiltrated his stomach, Makoto hastily made his way toward their shared apartment.

To his utter disappointment, he found the place empty. Makoto deflated, his shoulders sagging slightly. He quietly removed his shoes and padded down to his room. He placed his briefcase on his messy desk, loosened his tie, and lay down on his bed. Makoto bit the inside of his cheek out of pure frustration with himself. He knew, deep down inside, that if this surge of bravery wore off he would resume evading Rin's presence until they had no other choice than to disband their living arrangements. He didn't want that to happen. He really enjoyed living with Rin.

When he had first arrived to Tokyo all those months ago he had essentially been homeless. All he had back then was a small amount of savings in his bank account, and an uncertain future at Shueisha Publishing. He had tried to rent a reasonably priced apartment while still in Iwatobi, but all of the listings he found were well beyond his budget. He figured, naively, that it would be much easier to find something in person. After spending nearly all day looking for something around his poor budget, Makoto had realized that he had been wrong. It was then that he stepped into a small café, his stomach growling in hunger and his nose red from the chilly weather. It was in that cozy, nearly empty, warm café that he met the smirking red-head. The shorter man had eyed him curiously and made a few comments on Makoto's disheveled appearance. Four steamy cups of tea after that and Makoto was spilling his current predicament to the stranger with pointy-looking teeth. Two slices of cake after that and the red-head, who introduced himself as Rin Matsuoka, was offering the extra room he had to Makoto.

_"Shit happens, you know. I've been in your place before, and, hell, to be honest, I could really use the extra money."_

The toothy grin he had received with that reply had almost had Makoto throwing himself at the other man. He had accepted the offer without hesitation - though didn't dare tell his parents or Haru that he was moving in with a total stranger - and soon found himself living with Rin. There had been awkwardness in the beginning, but it was soon replaced with a friendly atmosphere as the days rolled by.

Makoto did not want to lose that.

"Look who finally showed up. I thought you'd abandoned me." Makoto jerked upright at the sound of the familiar voice. His eyes widened when he saw Rin leaning against the door-frame of his bedroom. The man was dressed in black jeans and a loose-fitting red t-shit. Somewhere in the back of his mind the image of Rin dressed as a cop popped up and caused Makoto's face to flush red. That was not what he needed right now.

"Sorry." Was all Makoto could say, hanging his head in embarrassment. Rin's eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry... for what exactly?" Rin's voice grew closer. Makoto peered up from behind the fringe of his hair and saw that Rin was now in his room, arms crossed against his chest.

"F-for avoiding you. I was just very surprised to see you... _there_. N-not in a bad way. You looked nice, and I just couldn't-" Makoto, face red and eyes wide, stopped himself before he went too far. He wanted to hide behind his hands so that he couldn't see the look on Rin's face.

"Oh." 

The silence after that was too much for Makoto to handle. He muttered another apology and tried to bolt from the room. He was nearly out the door when he was pulled back by his arm. He came face-to-face with a blushing Rin, a sight he rarely saw, and was tempted to lean down and capture the lips Rin was currently gnawing on. 

"You aren't leaving until we talk about this, Makoto." Rin said, eyes narrowing in determination. Makoto felt like a deer caught in headlights, or a prisoner caught while trying to escape... damn that police uniform. 

"A-about what?" Makoto avoided Rin's piercing gaze. He was soon approaching the point of no return. 

"You liked what you saw that night?" There was now a ringing in his ears accompanying the flush on his cheeks. Rin eyes held his even though all Makoto wanted to do was crawl into a hole and sleep for a hundred years. Makoto nodded slowly in reply. 

Makoto didn't know who initiated the kiss, but it hardly mattered. The soft flesh against his lips was sweet and demanding. Fingers laced into Makoto's hair and his arms wrapped themselves around Rin's trim waist. A shudder raced down his spine when Rin's tongue licked at his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, body tingling all over when a slick, wet tongue caressed his own. He groaned and dug his fingers into Rin's hips, head misting over with pleasure. For a moment, Makoto was sure this was all product of his over-worked brain. The warm breath against his face told him otherwise. They pulled away slowly, both flushed and more than a little turned on. 

"What is..." Makoto trailed off; baffled, excited, and scared all in one. Rin shrugged, his hands resting on Makoto's shoulders. 

"I thought I'd scared you off that night," Rin began, tightening his grip on Makoto's shoulders. "When you started to pull away I was sure it was your way of saying that you didn't want to live with me anymore." Makoto shook his head furiously at hearing that. 

"No, I didn't want to lose our friendship. That's why I've been avoiding you. I thought that if you... that if you found out how you've been affecting me, that you would want to kick me out." Makoto said in a rush. Rin pulled back a little, his eyes roaming over Makoto's burning face. 

"We're idiots." Rin finally breathed out. Makoto couldn't stop the chuckle that slipped past his lips. 

"Well, I had no idea Rin was also interested in men." Makoto murmured, lips quirking into a smile. He unsure of what to do with his hands now that they weren't kissing, so he set them on Rin's back, wondering how Rin's flesh felt under his clothes. Rin grinned, eyes twinkling mischievously. 

"And, I had no idea that you have a thing for cops." Rin teased, dragging Makoto down for another searing kiss. Briefly, under the intense fog of lust, Rin thought if it would be a good idea to give Makoto a little show in his police uniform. 

All free of charge, of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, lovely people. Comments are not only appreciated, but welcomed with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to add more to this AU because it is just too brilliant to pass up, but I'll be heading off to Nebraska tomorrow for a short vacation (whoo!) so any update will be after the 7th of July.
> 
> Feedback is extremely appreciated! I am not the best writer out there, so advise of any kind is truly appreciated. I really need to enhance my writing abilities so I can write more of these swimming losers~


End file.
